


Lost and Found

by acesandapricots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Julian Bashir, Cardassian Anatomy, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Top Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: Julian is overwhelmed and asks to be used by Garak. Garak obliges. Smut and feelings ensue.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> My everlasting thanks to [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/) for beta reading!
> 
> Details of Garak's Cardassian anatomy taken from tinsnip's "[Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479)."

The door to the shop slid open with a _whoosh_ , and Garak looked up from his worktable. Julian was silhouetted in the entryway to Garak’s Clothiers. He looked terrible - drawn and pale, with deep bags under his eyes and a hollowness to his cheeks. The collar to his uniform was undone, showing a scrap of soft skin along his throat.

Garak frowned. Had he missed their lunch date? He had been working without interruption for hours, and his attention might very well have slipped. But a glance at the computer told him it was barely noon.

Julian was still standing in the doorway, his feet barely over the threshold.

“Doctor?”

Julian’s unseeing gaze snapped into focus. His hazel eyes were lined with fatigue.

He opened his mouth, and seemed to hesitate.

“Elim, I--” His voice faltered.

Garak cocked his head. _My name? In public?_ “Yes, Julian?”

“Use me.”

The voice was scratchy, raw with both emotion and overuse. The words seem to have tumbled out on their own; Julian looked slightly stunned.

“This isn’t what we usually mean by a ‘lunch date,’ my dear.” Garak rose from his table and slowly made his way towards the front of the shop.

Julian didn’t even crack a smile. He shook his head.

“I was going to cancel again. I just got off the night shift; I need rest.”

Standing before him now, Garak brought his hand up to stroke his lover’s arm. “You also need to eat.”

But Julian was looking past him, into the depths of the shop, his eyes once again unfocused.

“I’ve been going non-stop, Elim. And I _need_ to stop. I need to reset. I need--” he took a shaky breath. “I thought I could handle it. I _should_ _be able_ to handle it. Prep for the conference next week on Trill, picking up a few extra shifts so my staff could be on Bajor for the festival, finishing that report on Gamma Quadrant pathogens for Starfleet Medical - but then the outbreak of Levodian flu at the school and Miles breaking his arm and then last night a freighter came in that had twelve injured crew members and it was just me and Nurse Jabara on call--”

His tired eyes traveled to Garak’s concerned face. “I haven’t had a break in three weeks. If I’m not needed for one thing, I’m needed for something else. I need--” He took a shaking breath. “I need you to ground me.” His voice broke. “I need to not be _me_ for a while. Please?”

Garak leaned in and kissed him briefly, tenderly, risking the public affection for Julian’s sake.

Julian’s eyes were brighter when Garak pulled away.

“Come back here after you’ve cleaned up - _thoroughly_. I’ll take care of everything else.”

Julian’s entire body seemed to sigh. He didn’t even question the location of their rendezvous.

“I’ll take care of you, Julian,” Garak promised. He knew _exactly_ what his lover needed.

**=/\=**

When Julian returned to the shop, face slightly dewy from scrubbing and wearing a fresh uniform, Garak led him into the back room, locking the door quietly behind them.

Julian’s gaze travelled around the crowded space, bathed in the low light that was most comfortable for Cardassian eyes. But Garak could tell he wasn’t taking in the piled bolts of fabric and mannequins wearing half-finished dresses. He was holding himself too tight, his posture excruciatingly straight and his breathing shallow.

Julian’s eyes stuttered to a halt at Garak’s spare worktable, normally covered in scraps and projects, now completely bare except for a pile of inky black rope coiled on its surface.

 _Good_ , Garak thought. _He understands_.

They had talked about this sort of scene - in shy voices and vulnerable moments, when they lay entwined in each other’s arms and open to the possibilities of trust and desire.

Still. “Do you want this?” Garak asked.

Julian nodded his head jerkily. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathed, his voice tight. “Elim, _please_.”

Garak’s hand came to lightly stroke the back of Julian’s head, his fingers twisting in the soft hair.

“Strip,” he commanded, before stepping back.

Julian obeyed, sliding out of his jacket and trousers and undershirt. Garak watched his lithe body move, and although his fingers twitched to reach out and help - to touch his golden skin, to smooth away the tired lines etched around his eyes - he held back. That’s not what this was about, not in that way.

“Sit.” Garak gestured to the table when Julian was entirely nude, his skin warm in the low light and his clothes puddled on the floor.

Julian’s lanky legs dangled off the edge of the table, his knuckles white as he gripped the beveled edge. Garak allowed himself one more moment of softness before what was to come. He splayed Julian’s legs wide, nestled himself between them, and leaned in for a kiss.

He breathed in Julian’s scent. He savored the sweet taste of his lover with his tongue, indulgent and slow. One hand lightly stroked along Julian’s soft, bare cock, his touch gentle and reassuring.

When he felt Julian’s tension begin to ebb and his cock begin to stir, he knew it was time.

“Lie back,” he ordered, his face mere centimeters from Julian’s. He moved large hands to Julian’s thighs, holding his legs spread. Julian’s pupils dilated and his breath hitched. He levered his body backwards, sinking to his elbows and then further down, until his back was flush with the tabletop. His eyes never once left Garak’s face.

And Garak went to work.

He started with his legs - wrapping coils of rope around ankles and thighs, tying knots and securing muscles tightly together. Julian’s gaze started to haze over as the rope slid over his skin and his body began to adjust to its new constraints. Garak doubled over the strands, creating twisting, coiled art against naked skin. He pulled Julian’s body closer to the edge of the table before slipping rope through the creases of Julian’s knees and securing the ends to the table legs back and above Julian’s head.

Julian’s legs were splayed and lifted, his cock now laying heavy and full against his belly. His cheeks were peeking over the edge of the table, his ass on display and his hole fully accessible. Garak began to wrap lengths of rope across his chest and loop them under the table, binding him to the hard surface. Hands and arms were next - decorative loops over and around straightened elbows with wrists bound together above his head and tied to table legs.

Julian was breathing more deeply now. His eyes had fluttered closed as his freedom of movement was slowly, methodically taken away. They snapped open when Garak pressed a cold, metal ball into the palm of his hand.

With a clatter, the small ball fell to the floor.

Garak was hovering over his face in seconds, concern etched into his features. He huffed lightly when he saw the look written across Julian’s.

“I don’t want it,” Julian practically spat.

“I don’t care,” Garak responded coolly. “You’ll take it.”

But as he stared into Julian’s determined face, he softened his tone slightly. “Do it for me, my dear?”

Julian blinked. That registered. He opened his palm, and Garak pressed the ball back into it.

“We stop right now if you don’t promise to use this if you need to.”

Julian blinked again, something in Garak’s tone causing his eyes to glaze over once more in submission.

“I mean it, Julian.”

“I promise, Elim.”

Garak was almost done. He produced a gag from his tunic pocket - a thick bit fastened to an elastic band that he slid over Julian’s head and nestled between his teeth. Since he couldn’t object, Garak also slid a small pillow behind Julian’s head. He would be in this position for some time.

Garak checked over every knot and coil one final time, ensuring circulation and tightness and give. He ran his hands over every inch of Julian’s body, enjoying the warmth of human skin and the texture of rising gooseflesh against his palms.

Then, without a word, he disappeared back into his shop, leaving Julian bound, open, and alone.

**=/\=**

Over the course of the afternoon, Garak would slip into the back room and use Julian, just as he had requested. He would slide his slick prUt into his waiting hole and rock until his irllun burned with pleasure and he came, spurting hot and sticky cum into Julian’s ass.

He would take Julian the Cardassian way, with methodical grinding following shallow thrusts. It wasn’t enough to satisfy the particular design of human anatomy; but it would tease Julian, keeping him on edge. He was only a receptacle for Garak’s pleasure, a warm hole to be used as much as Garak wanted.

After each orgasm, Garak would neatly tuck himself away and step back into his shop to work on commissions and help the occasional customer. He would leave without a word, sweat sticking to Julian’s chest and cum dripping out of his hole.

Garak’s nonchalance belied his careful attention to every detail of Julian’s body - the tension of his muscles that gave way to limp submission, the softening of his face, the fog that slowly rolled in to coat his eyes. When Julian stopped biting down on the gag, letting his mouth simply hang open around its rubbery weight, Garak began to lightly play with Julian’s cock on his periodic visits, teasing the softened length back to hardness with his fingers as he ground against Julian’s ass. This sparked something deep and primitive in Julian, and he moaned as Garak touched him - so quietly, so softly that Garak barely heard the sound. But his silent lover had finally fallen into his body, allowed himself to feel what Garak was giving him, allowed his mind to untether from the grief and pain of his waking day.

And Garak _could_ give this to him. He knew exactly how much to take in order to strip Julian of control, of coherent thought, of the constant, overwhelming analytical input that always threatened to overwhelm his augmented brain. Years of practice had taught him that as often as Julian loved to lead, thrilled to command and have his every order obeyed, he, too, sought the release of giving over his trust entirely to someone else - to someone equally controlled, and someone equally controlling. To someone else who understood what it was to fight for self-determination and the _right_ to make mistakes; someone who nevertheless longed for the simplicity of merely following trusted orders.

Garak kept Julian in his back room through the end of the day, completely immobile, a thick stream of cum dribbling out of his hole. Julian’s cock was flushed and unspent; his cheeks were streaked with silent tears and his face slack. Garak himself was nearly drained from the number of orgasms he had pulled from his body; even with the aid of certain stimulants, he was weary after such lengthy activity. He had also gotten very little work done, his time in the shop spent half-listening for the clang of a metal ball that never came.

**=/\=**

Dating the station’s chief medical officer certainly had its benefits - among them the lack of questions from station security when he used the CMO’s transport override code to bring a nearly unresponsive Julian discreetly back to his quarters. 

Julian’s limbs were unbound, the rope having left patterned echoes against his skin. Garak had wrapped him in a loose robe before transporting out, cradling his limp and sweaty body in strong, gray arms.

As he lay Julian on the bed, Garak couldn’t resist bending down for another tender kiss. He was surprised but pleased when Julian responded, a tired but insistent pressure against his lips. He opened for Julian, allowing him to dip his tongue in. They breathed together through the deep kiss, drinking in the taste of one another’s mouths.

When Garak pulled away, Julian’s eyes were calm and clear as they gazed into his own.

“Fuck me, Elim.” His voice was dry, raspy, the words were more air than sound. But his want was clear, and Garak was willing to oblige. He nodded, once.

Garak slowly slid open the robe encasing Julian’s warm body, baring golden skin to the cool station air. He bent his head and kissed along its entire length, forehead to foot, his hands caressing every inch of hot, smooth flesh. He flicked his tongue across a nipple and was rewarded with a gasp. He smiled into the curve of Julian’s stomach, reveling in the sweet and salty taste of his skin.

His lover, meanwhile, was trying to help Garak out of his clothing - his normally deft fingers stumbling over fastenings and slipping over silky fabric. When their lips met again, he’d finally managed to undo Garak’s trousers enough to reach his ajan, dipping his fingers inside and eliciting a light gasp from Garak in turn. Julian's fingers gently coaxed Garak's nearly spent body into eversion, one hand teasing the walls of his purse, sensitive and slick, the other massaging the base of his vent until his prUt finally slid out, hot and heavy.

Julian’s own cock was half-hard and flushed from stimulation and lack of release. A few light pumps from Garak’s hand and it was once again stiff and twitching. The two men devoured one another with wet, sloppy kisses, their hands stroking along one another’s most intimate lengths - before Garak gently pulled away and spread open Julian’s long legs.

Julian’s hole was loose, his rim still shining with remnants of Garak’s cum and slick. As Garak slid inside, he fell into the rhythm they had long ago established - a mix of human and Cardassian movement, of deep, pounding thrusts to hit Julian’s prostate and shallow grinding to stimulate Garak’s irllun.

Julian's ass was raw from what he had taken earlier and he was most _definitely_ sensitive. Julian arched under Garak, his fingers twisting and curling against empty air before finding clumsy purchase against Garak’s tunic and dark hair. Garak reveled in every hitch of Julian’s breath, in every tremor of his muscles and gasp wrenched from his throat. This man was so different from the limp body that he had rutted into over and over again this afternoon. Now Julian was present, alert, alive and wanting.

Somewhere in giving himself entirely over, he had found himself again.

Garak adjusted his thrusts as Julian began to cry out, repeating "Elim" and "yes" with each slick slap of their bodies. Garak’s hand slid between them and took hold of Julian’s cock, hard and hot and throbbing, and began to stroke it roughly. They rocked together, breath coming quickly, limbs shaking and hearts pounding.

Julian came with a high cry and a spurt of cum painting his chest. The sight tipped Garak over the edge yet again, and he spilled weakly into Julian with a starburst of pleasure behind his eyes.

They breathed heavily, tangled together, riding through trembling aftershocks. Fresh tears were sliding down Julian’s cheeks, wiping away the salty tracks left behind from that afternoon. Garak kissed Julian as he finally slid out, feeling Julian’s whimper against his lips at the loss. He held Julian as he shook, tears still flowing, his body awake to its rough use and exhausting pleasure. He held him until the tears dried, and his breathing slowed, and the touch of lips against his own grew groggy and slack.

**=/\=**

Garak cleaned Julian up and cleaned him out, letting warm water flow over his body and massaging stiffness out of muscles that had been locked in one position for too long. Julian was present but silent, letting Garak continue to take care of him with unquestioning trust. He stumbled slightly as he walked between the bath and the bed, but Garak was already holding him, supporting him, guiding him to the place where he could tip over into downy sheets and land safe and secure.

Garak tucked him in, swaddled under clean blankets, before leveraging his own body onto the bed to lie against Julian’s long form.

“Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was soft.

“No.” Several glasses of water had smoothed the roughness from Julian’s voice, but it was still scratchy with fatigue.

“Hmm.” Garak curled closer into Julian, wrapping one scaly arm around his warm chest.

It may have been minutes or seconds later, the sound of deep, calming breathing filling the space between them.

Garak’s voice was quiet, but firm. “You can’t do everything, Julian.”

Julian was quiet for a moment. When he answered, his voice was soft and sincere. “Thank you for reminding me.”

Garak smiled into the dark, tucking a curl of hair behind Julian's ear. “Anytime, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra thanks to whitmans_kiss for googling "how to manually evert a hemipenis" and then helping to translate that knowledge to Cardassian anatomy. Garak certainly goes for enough rounds here that he's going to need some help!


End file.
